


What Others Do

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: :), F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, nice, semi-domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Korra and Asami end up inspiring others, on this cold, winter night.





	What Others Do

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see. :)

Korra’s not...nervous, no. Not anymore.

She’s done this for ages. Ages, it seems.

Not like two years ago.

She steps up to the doorbell, and rings:

The door opens:

“Will you go on a date with me?”

Asami smiles, as she holds open the door. “Well, that depends. How fresh are those roses?”

Korra looks at them, takes a sniff. “Bought it at the shop today. Made sure they were collected today, too. Good enough for your standards?” she winks. She knows she’s nothing but trouble, but she likes it. 

Asami smiles, and moves aside for her girlfriend of two years to step inside. Korra’s still an idiot, and that was a fact Asami noticed two weeks into their relationship, when Korra couldn’t stop babbling over how beautiful Asami was, how gorgeous- etc etc-

Korra kisses her, just then, and Asami melts. 

“You were in the air, Sparks,” Korra says, and hands Asami the flowers. They’re red, like her favorite color, and Korra’s favorite lipstick on her. 

“You make me feel like I’m flying,” Asami says back, slips an arm around her waist. She smiles.

Korra does too, before kissing the tip of her nose. “We should get going,” she says, and leans in, presses her forehead to Asami’s. It’s cool, like the winter.

“Kwong’s?” Asami says.

“Kwong’s,” Korra nods.

 

* * *

 

Kwong’s, it is.

Except Kwong’s is packed to the brim with customers and patrons, and Korra and Asami don’t really want to wait.

Korra frowns. “Ying’s?” she says.

“But Ying’s seems too casual for my outfit,” Asami gestures, looking down at her dress. 

“Then we’ll show them off,” Korra grins, and grabs Asami’s hand. “Come on.”

 

-

 

Ying’s, it is. But first, the market.

There’s a night market every Friday, in one of Republic City’s finer districts. Close to the business, practically right in it, and off the edge of the rich. It’s one of the only places where the rich and poor could mix, and Asami thinks it’s better off for it.

And, it was where she could see Korra, clearly- could see Korra smile, her eyes glitter, as she gazed at the rows of toys begging to be won. 

The twinkle never faded.

Korra walks right up to the boy managing the stall, and nods towards the machine. “How much is it to play?”

“Two yuans,” he says, a little nervously. He nods towards the game. “Would you like to try?”

Korra grins at Asami, then digs into her pockets for two yuans. She brings them out, warm from being jostled in her pocket all day. “Two yuans for a victory,” she says, eyes alight, and rubs her hands together when the boy brings her the hammer. 

She looks at Asami, who’s shaking her head, because, really, this could only end in disaster. Korra grins, then grasps the hammer, lifts it high, and-

_ Bam! _ The little block shoots all the way to the bell, knocks it off its hinge, and lands straight at the boy’s feet. He gapes and Korra collects her prize, and presents Asami with a stuffed polar-bear dog. 

Asami raises an eyebrow. 

“For you,” Korra smiles.

Asami snorts, softly. “It’s been a while since I’ve slept with stuffed animals, Korra.”

Korra shrugs, pats her cheek, and kisses her on her way.

 

* * *

 

The next few hours are bliss. Absolute, pureful bliss. 

It’s 9 o’clock. After winning two polar-bear dogs, a stuffed penguin, an air-bison plushie, and an otter-penguin toy, Korra and Asami sit down, picking at some cotton candy.

Asami’s munching, and Korra’s reminded of a scene, a few years ago, where she did the exact same thing with Mako. It’s tender, and sweet, and-

She kisses Asami, this time, instead of simply giving her the last bit of cotton candy. 

It’s nice.

 

* * *

 

 

What’s even more so is, Ying’s Noodles is closed. Or, half-closed. It’s ten minutes until closing time, and the entire restaurant is practically empty, but Korra and Asami go in.

The owner, Ying, looks up. He smiles kindly. “What can I do for you two?”

Asami smiles, hesitates a bit. “We were...thinking of going to your restaurant, but we realize it’s too late. May we still get a to-go order?”

“Yup!” Korra says, patting her stomach. “The Avatar does not go hungry!”

Asami nudges her, because that’s impolite, but Korra just kisses her back. Asami blushes.

Ying smiles. “I’d be honored, to serve the Avatar and her wife on this beautiful night. Please, have a seat anywhere.” He waves to the empty restaurant, to a table far back, against the wall. Korra and Asami smile back, and head over there.

“Will it be the chicken dumplings again?” he asks, as he makes his way over. They’ve been here so many times, he doesn’t need to know if it’s going to be five-spiced for Korra, and one-sriracha for Asami (because she “likes it spicy, but not too spicy.”). He doesn’t need to ask, as he goes back to the kitchen, and heats the soup on ‘high’, that the Avatar likes her soup piping hot, or that Asami appreciates her soup mildly heated- he just does it.

And, when he brings it out, they’re in deep conversation about something, about Korra’s mother, and how her father is always calling her beautiful, and it makes Korra embarrassed. Asami teases her for it, and Korra kisses her shut. She stops though, when she sees Ying’s brought out their stuff.

“Sorry,” she mutters, unlocking her lips with Asami. Ying smiles, and sets the bowl of chicken dumplings, spiced five-style, heated super hot for her. He sets Asami’s bowl of mildly heated, single-sriracha spiced dumplings in front of her too, and she smiles.

He smiles.

They all smile.

It’s a moment.

 

-

 

They thank him for his service, and he nods his head. Says how their coming in have brought him great business to his restaurant, and even wants to offer ‘free meals’, but Asami won’t let him. She’s too privileged, and too sincere for that, and he thinks what a wonderful hand the city has in her. He bows, thanks them for their time, and returns to the kitchen.

He smiles, thinking of all they have done for him.

Korra and Asami eat, talking with gusto, as if they haven’t talked in a million years.

“So,” Korra says, “did you see how I knocked that bell off its tower?” She wiggles her eyebrows, which looks ridiculous with half a dumpling in her mouth, and Asami giggles. Korra flexes, and Asami slaps her arm.

“We agreed. No more food-flexing. Last time, you made a patron’s fork drop onto their foot.”

“It’s not  _ my _ fault, that I am so attractive,” Korra says, turning her muscles this way and that, not not-tracking Asami’s eyes, as they crawl over her.

Asami coughs. “Well, you certainly do get rewarded for it.” She smiles, returns to her food, and leaves Korra to splutter.

 

* * *

 

It’s exciting, he thinks, as he walks towards Miyumi. Riyu isn’t the bravest boy, but, he thinks he can do it.

He knows he can do it.

He saw the Avatar and her girlfriend doing the same thing, and she’d killed it! She...if she could do it, he could do it.

He steps up to Miyumi, beautiful, brown hair flowing all around her. She looks so,  _ so _ beautiful, and Riyu’s only known her for a couple of months, but she’s so  _ beautiful. _

His heart aches for her. 

He steps up to her, and holds out the polar-bear dog he’d snuck from his booth. “Will you go on a date with me?” he asks. 

She smiles, slowly at first, then widely, and says yes. She takes the polar-bear dog, and holds it shyly in her hands.

It’s cute.

He grins.

They go out together.

 

-

 

It’s a small, simple date, and they decide to walk together in the park. On the way there, he passes Ying’s, and spots two figures in red and blue inside.

He smiles.

It’s for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers!  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
